


Daisy Dukes

by Constellatius



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Jensen, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Roughness, Top Misha, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really should have seen this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Dukes

It starts as a joke and as thing often do, it snowballs into something bigger.

Danneel had left the shorts here last time she visited. Jensen remembers that day fondly and can’t help the lush that spread across his cheeks when Misha pulls them from behinds the sofa. Misha examines the shorts, a Cas like curiosity written across this face. He holds them against his waist as if to determine if they could possibly belong to him. Shaking his head and with a wink Misha throws them at Jensen.

'You should wear them' he laughs, tugging a pouty Jensen close so he could kiss the indignant look from him. Jensen grumbles against his lips, dropping the short to the floor as he jumps into Misha’s arms. Misha stumbles, sending them falling onto the sofa. Jensen kisses Misha’s face, laughing at the shock resting on his features. Misha purrs like a kitten under the attention lavished on him. Jensen kisses each happily moan from his lips.

A short, agitated knock snaps them out of the kiss.  


After Misha had been called for the shoot, taken away just as Jensen was getting into the mood. He is horny and bored. There is no reason for him still to be on set, yet he hangs around. Him and Misha have dinner plans with Jared and Gen tonight, he doesn’t want to be the first person at the restaurant. While he waits curiosity gets the better of him.

He knew the shorts were unlikely to fit but nevertheless he still slid out of his jeans and stepped into the shorts. They barely did up, tight around his ass with a not entirely unpleasant pressure over his crotch. Jensen admired himself in the mirror, peeling off the tight denim before Misha or anyone else saw him. He hid the shorts under his bed for now.

Three weeks later and the season was coming to a wrap when Misha burst in through his doors.

'Jen,' he panted, out of breath and red cheeked. 'I need your help. Do you still have those shorts?'

Warily Jensen answered, in hindsight he should have known it would be like this.

So here he is two days later, his legs shaved and hair slicked back with Gens dog under his arm. The smoothie had been spiked with vodka and not even the good kind. His legs itch and he has a painful cut under his knee. He thinks he would regret this if it wasn’t for the blow job Misha gave him which made him loose conscious for a few moments. Jensen smiles fondly, cock twitching with the memory. 

Jared is in floods of tears on the floor as he struts around the room. He can hear a snorting giggle from his left and a weary sigh from Robert. Misha sits behind a camera but Jensen doesn't miss the predatory look his friend throws his way. He feels arousal bubble in his stomach. Now is not the time to get aroused.

Jensen is free to go after another two minutes of footage. He is starting to get cold and the shorts are making him suddenly feel too exposed. By this time, Jared has pulled himself together enough to be filmed in hair and makeup. Misha disappears too, probably following Jared with a camera.

Jensen retired to his trailer, a funny sort of heat settling in his chest. He expects to be alone but opening the door he finds a ruffled Misha. He kicks the door behind him, scrubbing his hand over his face. He smiles at Misha, unconsciously spreading his legs, tongue tracing over his plump lips.

'God Jen, do you have any idea how good you look like that.' Misha gestures to all of him, palming himself lazily. He steps forward, his shirt lost to the floor already. He snaps the buttons of his pants, letting them slip down his hips, hanging sinfully low. Jensen licks his lips, he is so hungry for this. 

'Come here.' He growls, blue swallowed almost completely by black. Jensen obeys; stumbling over his own feet, a little tipsy and a little aroused at hearing Misha lose hams composure so easily.

Their lips crash together in practiced ease. The kiss is rough and ready, loud too. Their lips smack, tongues battle and hands roam. Jensen moans into the kiss, desperate as he grinds against Misha. The older man grabs a handful of his ass, pulling him closer.

'Bend over Jensen.' Misha commands, the words pushed against his lips.

Jensen bends, shorts even tighter across his ass now. His hard cock is trapped uncomfortably in the worn denim. He rocks against the, his face pressed against the wood. He can’t help the whimpers falling from his mouth.

'You are so hot. I'm going to fuck you until you are screaming. God Jen you are so hot.'

Jensen grins, he loves when Misha is so aroused he gets stuck on a thought. He feels the heavy weight of Misha press over him, the table creeks underneath them. 

Misha's nimble fingers tug the shorts down. His cock still trapped as they rest just under the curve of his ass.  
Spreading his legs further he feels the first touch off cool, wet fingers against his entrance. Misha opens him up, sliding two fingers in and scissoring his slutty hole.  


Three fingers circle him, stretching him wide. The burn has him writhing on the table, groaning pitifully. Misha rubs his prostate kissing the back of his neck, nipping the sensitive skin.

Without warning Misha pulls out his fingers, sliding into Jensen. He cries out, hands curling around the table top as Misha pounds into him.

He is close already, the shorts providing a pressure nearly as wonderful as Misha's hand.

'So hot Jen. Are you close baby?' Misha gasps, his legs tremble and his hands shakes as he curls them around Jensen's hips. He tucks Into him, mouthing over his exposed shoulders.

'So close, please Mish. Come in me, I need you, I need you to come in me.' Jensen begs, Misha hits his prostate with every thrust.

He comes with a scream, knuckles white as Misha fucks him through his orgasm. Jensen holds on, eyes rolling back in his skull.

Misha comes a few seconds after, he comes deep and heavy inside Jensen. The table groans as Misha flops down over Jensen, still helplessly rutting into his messy hole.

They stay for a few moment, pressed together and breathless. Jensen groans at Misha's weight on top of him. He is sticky and hot and he wants a comfortable bed right now.

'Too heavy Mish.' He says, wiggling his hips. Misha sighs, grumbling as he slowly and gently slides out of Jensen.

He stands, stretching before pulling a sated and happy Jensen close to him. He kisses pliant lips, pushing his come inside Jensen's hole. Come soaks through the shorts as he helps Jensen step out of them and towards the bed.

The bed is warm and inviting as they arrange themselves into a comfortable position. Misha curls around him, his fingers tickling downs Jensen’s body, sliding into his hole. He fucks his come back into Jensen’s hole, kissing his neck. 

Jensen stretches like a lazy cat, rubbing his ass over Misha’s crotch and clenching around the two fingers inside of him. 

'So who is going to tell Danneel why her shorts are covered in come?' Misha asks. Jensen hits him with a pillow, hard.


End file.
